darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Prime
Overview Specialties: ''Artifice, Channeling, Creation, Destruction, Perceptions, Resonant Effects'' Above and beyond the Pattern Spheres sits the Sphere of Prime, the study of raw creation and the energy that fuels the Tellurian. Prime is the study of Quintessence, literally the "Fifth Essence." To every Tradition this is a sacred or valued power, for with Prime the mage can tap into and manipulate the keystones of cosmic forms. Quintessence is also known as ether or Odyllic Force, the underlying nature of the fabric of reality, the First Essence or Prime. Through Prime magic, the mage directs the flow of universal energies to create, destroy and reshape as she sees fit. While the other Spheres influence the actual stuff of creation, Prime controls the power from which they all spring. According to the united theories of the Traditions and Technocracy alike, Prime energy fuels everything. It is everywhere, flowing through living Patterns, swirling in Forces and coalescing into Matter only to be released again. The cycle of Prime energy never ends. This cycle is the cycle of magic itself. From Prime energy, a mage can create the base materials of the Pattern Spheres, or he can reduce such objects to the sublime constructs of Spirit and Mind. He can convert Quintessence into magical force and draw out the natural power inherent in places or object. He can cast enchantments of permanent power over things, nullify the workings of other mages and use the power of Prime to combat the rebounding force of Paradox itself at the greatest levels of mastery. Such mastery does not come lightly, but it is the foundation of the most powerful and permanent workings in any Tradition and any Sphere. Masters of Prime energy carry in themselves a reflection of that power. Although even mortals can feel the eeriness of mages, Prime Masters surpass that level of energy. They almost glow with radiance, be it divine or profane. The magical power at the hands of a Prime Master lends the mage a definite palpable aura of other worldliness. '•' Etheric Senses, Effuse Personal Quintessence An Initiate of Prime studies learns to sense and see Quintessential energy, be it stored in Tass, welling up from a Node, traveling across a powerful line, swirling through a natural Pattern or shining during a Juncture of power. His Prime senses allow him to detect the use of magic, to determine when a coincidence was the result of a magical Effect and to see the flow of magic energy as it is shaped and cast forth. Although such perceptions are not necessarily sufficient to determine the exact Effect, they do alert the mage to the bending of the Tapestry. Just as each Tradition has its own view of Prime, each mage has a different sort of Prime sense. Some mages recognize Prime as a brilliant white or blackness, a color that surpasses natural vibrancy. Others hear it as a sort of music or melody. A few ascribe to Prime a different sense entirely, a sort of comprehension that cannot be translated into the natural senses. Regardless of whether it is a pure, crystal matrix or a swirling darkness of the original Void, it represents power. By sensing the strongest currents of Odyllic Force, a mage may align himself so that they flow into his own Pattern, charging his Avatar. Without the first rank of Prime, the mage cannot store free Quintessence within his own Pattern beyond the amount he receives from his Avatar. Mages without Prime magic cannot gain Quintessence ratings above their Avatar rating. The mage can't necessarily use this power to gain additional Quintessence from meditation, but if someone tries to empower the mage with additional Quintessence, the mage must have at least this rudimentary understanding of Prime to be able to hold the excess energy. In conjunction with the other Spheres, the mage can see Prime energy in various Patterns or recognize specific sorts of Resonance and their strength. The mage can also determine if an area has a strong Prime wellspring (like a Node) or when a Juncture that creates Prime energy might occur. Example Effects '•' Consecration A mage may allow the ether to suffuse his aura, so that his unique pattern of psychic Resonance bleeds over and into an object and forges an etheric bond between the two. This phenomenon occurs naturally, and Sleepers even make it happen subconsciously, but the magic of Prime can perform quickly what is usually an extended process. Such consecrated objects are useful in that, as they are considered part of a person's Pattern, they will thus transform, translate or otherwise change along with the subject to whom they belong. There is also some risk to this Effect, for such intimately connected items can be a great danger if they fall into the hands of an enemy. Likewise, a person or a place may be aurally marked in this manner, the subject linked to the place or person, and the person or place linked to them in turn. Naturally, such sympathetic magic causes an object to carry some of the mage's Resonance Traits, and it may seem to have a "personality" of its own, reflecting the owner. An object so suffused typically counts more closely as a connection to the mage on the Correspondence Ranges chart. With Prime 2, it's possible to form such a bond with a living creature. Although this bond doesn't help the mage to sense the creature's thoughts or moods without Mind magic, it is used in the formation of familiar bonds (for familiars with living forms) and sometimes as a sort of "lifeline" to valued friends or loved ones. The mage can always use his Prime senses to track back the link, as long as it exists. '•' Heart's Blood An initiate of Prime can easily sense the flow of Quintessence through his own body — his life energy. This energy flows from the Tellurian, through the Life Pattern and back out to rejoin the cosmos. Each point corresponds to a health level, the last three on beyond Incapacitated and their loss resulting in death. In desperate times, mages skilled in Prime — typically the Celestial Chorus and the Verbena — can push themselves beyond their limits and "give 'til it hurts," taking the additional health levels as points of Quintessence above and beyond what is stored in their Avatars. Such damage may only be healed by time and bed rest, not magic, so most mages will usually only risk the Bruised health level. Mages of the Chorus, however, have burned themselves out in acts of martyrdom to perform one last holy miracle, while Verbena with low Avatar ratings often use their Bruised health level as a power reservoir, considering the sacrifice of heart's blood more holy than the spiritual energy used by most mages. '•' Watch the Weaving This Effect is not so much a spell as an additional degree of sensitivity. When any magical Effect is attempted within the vicinity of a disciple of Prime, he may roll Perception + Awareness to detect the weaving of the etheric threads. Once the mage has noticed the subtle tint of magic — or if the mage is just naturally suspicious — he can use this Effect to actually see or sense the magical weavings. Most mages perceive these weavings as patterns of light and color in the air, although perceptions vary according to the nature of the mage, the Tradition of the spellworker and the Effect in question. However he perceives magic, the mage may watch the weaving and attempt to identify the patterns and thereby discern the magic's intent, as well possible affiliations of the caster. Mages of the Order of Hermes use a standardized system of mathematics, colors and seals as notation to record the forms of unknown magic. They may then take these notes to Masters of the Order who then decode the basic form and intent of a particular weaving. The mage may then allow the patterns of familiar rotes — or unknown spells that bear the seal of a friend or ally — to pass by unopposed, as the mage knows they are of friendly intent. This forewarning also allows the mage to attempt countermagic if he understands all the Spheres involved. Other mages, who do not have etheric senses, can recognize only magic that involves them directly in some way or of which they will feel the immediate effect. For example, if a Nephandus attempts to conjure a demon, most mages cannot attempt to counter this spell (even with knowledge of Spirit ) since the spell is not affecting them directly. However, a priest of the Celestial Chorus could use Prime to sense the stirrings in the ether at the Nephandus' words — and possibly even recognize the demon's sigil as it appeared in the air. Assuming the mage also understands the Sphere of Spirit, he could counter the magic invocation the moment it began. Continuous magic, particularly wards and curses, may also be detected by use of this Effect, although it often requires some knowledge of the appropriate Spheres involved in order to comprehend their nature fully. '• •' Weave Odyllic Force, Fuel Pattern, Enchant Patterns, Summon Prime Weapon, Activate Quintessential Matter & Forces By reaching out and touching Prime energy metaphysically, the mage can create tiny diversions in the energy that fuels the Tapestry. She can twist the power of Quintessence, storing it in an object or turning it to use in specific cases. She can also use this power to cast other magic into stronger forms. The patterns of physical matter and forces may be enchanted, creating magic swords that may damage spirits or etherically charged lasers to burn vampires. Moreover, Odyllic Force itself may be spun into a blow that hammers at Patterns, allowing a mage to launch bolts of pure Quintessential energy or to form a glowing weapon of mystic power. Base matter and energy that are already infused with Quintessence, the inert but magical forms of Tass, may also be activated, structuring its essence so as to compose potions or temporary Charms. In conjunction with various Spheres, the mage can create materials, forces or creations from the ether. The mage can also spin dreams, nightmares and quasi-real phantasms with Mind magic, or generate new constructs of Spirit energy. Whenever a mage creates a Pattern "from nothing," she uses this power of Prime to divert a small amount of the Tapestry's-energy into that new Pattern. Thus, all Effects that create Matter, Forces or Life out of nothingness rely on the mage also using Prime 2. Example Effects '• •' Body of Light At this level of Prime, the mage may use his control over the ether to weave what is known as a Body of Light. A Body of Light is a purely etheric construct that typically takes the form of a person's idealized self, but it may take any form the mage devises. There is no mental or emotional content to such a creation. It is merely a useful empty shell typically used to house the astral form of a mage using Mind to travel. Without one, the psyche is essentially naked for its journeys through the Astral. The Body of Light, however, is more than just a work of vanity. The form serves as armor, as well as a physical form for travel within the Middle and Lower Realms of the Umbra. Astral travelers who wish to perform shapeshifting or other feats in places where they do not have a spiritual body — like Dream Realms — must use a body of light. Also, without such a body, an astral traveler is invisible to those in the physical world, even to those who can sense spirits or magic (Spirit 1, Prime 1). While those sensitive to mental emanations (Mind I) will be able to sense the mage's presence, he will not be able to communicate without further use of Mind magic. The Body of Light is also commonly used in conjunctional Effects with the Pattern Spheres to allow a mage to materialize his idealized form as an illusion of light, as living flesh or even as a golem of living stone, while his true body and spirit lie protected elsewhere. The technique of Grafting the Body of Light is also used to create things of ether which are then transmuted to physical substance via the Pattern magic. It may also translate things of the base elements into pure ether which may then be used as adjuncts to a Body of Light. '• •' Enchant Weapon A mage now learns to reweave the underlying Quintessence so as to clarify and intensify existing forms, enchanting objects and creatures. Weapons treated in this manner — while doing no more damage than their mundane counterparts — strike directly to the Patterns of their targets, inflicting aggravated wounds. The etheric form may also be made different from the physical, so that a dirty denim jacket may have the underlying structure of a Kevlar vest, or a broken talismanic dagger may still have a whole blade with regards to magical structure. Such structures are still what they appear to physical reality — the denim jacket would not stop bullets, nor could the nonexistent dagger cut butter — but to etheric, spiritual and astral reality, they are quite real. The jacket could stop spirit darts while the dagger could stab wraiths, or even perform whatever magical or ritual functions it did before. Note that a mage cannot yet imbue Life with static seething Prime energy at this level, so he cannot cause his own Pattern to tear into other Patterns — but a clever mage could easily wear enchanted gloves for combat. Enchanting a Pattern in this fashion typically requires energizing it with a point of Quintessence (the enchantment lasts for the duration scored, but is almost never permanent without a greater supply of Quintessence). '• •' Holy Stroke Even initiates of Prime can defend themselves by using pure, charged Prime energy. When a material object is not handy for brief enchantments, or when the mage simply needs to get the job done with a demonstration of pure, nonconjunctional power, this Effect is appropriate. The mage fires coruscating energy at the opponent, or creates an ephemeral, glowing weapon of Prime energy. Such a construct requires Quintessential fuel (typically one point per use), but it inflicts aggravated damage using the mage's Prime skills. Depending on the attack, the mage might fire it off as a bolt, or simply slash with a glowing sword of holy energy. Such attacks are particularly effective against supernatural opponents. On the downside, the mage must score enough successes to not only inflict damage, but to maintain the Effect and to affect the targets desired (striking an opponent with a blast of Prime counts as one target; creating a Prime hand weapon only counts as one target regardless of how many people it's used to strike, which is why swords of light are more common than holy bolts in massive battles). '• • •' Channel Quintessence, Sublimate Quintessential Matter & Forces, Activate Quintessential Life, Enchant Life Normally, a mage cannot pull Quintessence directly from the Tellurian itself. Although the flow is immense and consign, it is also tied intimately to the shape of the Tapestry. However, in some special places (Nodes) and times (Junctures), excess Quintessence bubbles up through the Tapestry, there to taken by a mage with command of Prime. Even though the mage cannot steal the Quintessence directly from a Pattern, he can take advantage of the rare opportunities where Quintessence arises unconnected to any Pattern. As the Ahl-i-Batin explain, Quintessence is either free or fixed and it's like water in a desert land — just as common and just as precious. Nodes are like wells and oases, with mage Chantries the caravansaries that are built around them. Periapts are gourds to hold the water, while Junctures are the rare rainy days. There is enough water in the air and sand to let a palm tree grow, if you give it time, just as there is enough free Quintessence around you to spin into the Patterns of the elements or life. The remaining Quintessence, like water, is fixed, giving life to palm trees and camels and women and men, and you can no more drink that Quintessence than you can drink the air or the sand. Yet a mage is a fortunate man, for he has a righteous djinn in the form of his Avatar, pouring cool sweet water when he asks and carrying it as a slave would hold a precious gourd as they travel from oasis to oasis, asking hospitality. But only an unrighteous man or a desperate one would slay his camel for the water it holds. This poetic analogy holds true. At this level of understanding, a mage skilled in Prime gains the ability to pour water from gourd to gourd or drink blood from his camel. That is to say, free Quintessence may be transferred from Periapt to Periapt, or from a Periapt to a mage's Avatar or back. The mage can pull Quintessence out of inert Tass for personal use, as well. At this level, inert Tass may be sublimated and forged into permanent Artifacts and Talismans, as the mage forged it into Charms at the previous level, and living Tass may now be activated so as to become a living Charm. Chimerical and ephemeric Tass, such as the substance of dreams and the ectoplasm of ghosts, follows the same rule as physical matter — sentient chimera and living ephemera are treated the same as living beings, while inert dreamstuff and ectoplasm follows the rule of Tass created of base matter and energy. As he enchanted swords and flames before, the mage of this level now gains the ability to enchant living beings, such that hands and claws can now inflict damage directly upon Patterns. In conjunction with other Spheres, the mage can create items of power or fuel them with energy. The mage can not only create items from nothing, he can steal away a small measure of Quintessence from Patterns as they decay. Such energy returns quickly to the flow, and it is more directed than harnessed, but it can offer a small measure of additional power to the mage's workings. Example Effects '• • •' Bond of Blood Transferring Quintessence between Patterns is a staple of potent magicians. The mage can take Quintessence from Tass or from a Node. If offered freely, the mage can even accept Quintessence from another individual, or gift a person with his own Quintessence. The mage can store energy in a Periapt or store it in another object. With a powerful enough Effect, the mage can even strike out against another mage and drain away that magician's extra Quintessence, although energy stored in the Avatar is inviolate. This Effect gets its name from the Verbena, who use blood as a conduit for Quintessence. The Verbena in question smears an object with her blood or shares blood with a person in order to share her Quintessence. Hermetic mages use a similar rite by passing around a golden chalice and drinking from the cup or anointing a subject with it. Although other supernatural creatures often carry their own power, taking Quintessence from them is a chancy matter at best. Most have a form of power that does not translate well into universal energy, and it is often bound up in their own inherent natures (that is, their Avatars). In the rare case where a mage is offered that power in some sort of conduit — vampire blood, for instance, or a shifter ritual that allows the trade of spirit energy — he can harvest Quintessence from the source. However it is usually inefficient and loaded with Resonance. As a variant, a mage can sometimes channel a small trickle of Quintessence from a Pattern that's destroyed. An object that's burned normally releases its Quintessence back to the Tapestry, but the mage can coax some of that Quintessence into taking a slightly longer route and tunneling through another Effect. Such an Effect must be used conjunctionally with whatever magic it's powering, but allows the mage to draw a single point of Quintessence from the process of breaking or sacrificing things, like pouring out an offering of wine or burning several sticks of valuable incense. '• • •' Enchant Life Because of their ever-flowing and changing Quintessential currents, Life Patterns are more difficult to affect with Prime power than simple Matter or Forces. With this feat, the mage energizes the Life Pattern and gives it greater solidity, anchoring it in reality. This Effect makes the creature seem more "real," and it oft en provides a sudden flush of energy or emotion. Furthermore, the living being can inflict aggravated (Pattern) damage with its own natural weapons. Akashic Brothers thus affected can score incredible damage with their bare hands, or shapeshifting Verbena can use claws to incredibly dangerous effect. As always, such an enchantment typically requires the expenditure of a rare and valuable point of Quintessence. '• • •' Lambs to the Slaughter Sacrifice is a highly controversial magical procedure, painted black in the-eyes of most of society — and no few mages — by images of Nephandi gaily slaughtering virgins, goats, children, passersby and whatever comes to hand. Sacrifice, however, is used, approved and even praised by all Traditions in one form or another. The most common — and most holy — form is self-sacrifice, as done with Heart's Blood. Heart's Blood may be combined with a living bond (see Consecration) to sacrifice one's own life energy to power another's magic. The magic comes from a willing sacrifice, and this sacrifice lends the magic additional power, the psychic Resonance of the primal energy in harmony with the magical working. Thus, a woman who gives of her own life energy to save the man she loves will have the power of that Quintessence affected by the Resonance other love (and the total sacrifice of her life may not even be necessary, depending on the magic). In many other magic spells, the mage sacrifices some sort of material object: breaking an item, burning it, burying it or otherwise destroying an object of value. In the case of Tass, this act releases its excess Prime energy; to a mage with Prime magic, it allows the mage the opportunity to channel away a small measure of Quintessence as the item is destroyed (typically one point). Such Quintessence returns quickly to the flow, as soon as the object is broken, and so it must be used immediately. The trouble with most Nephandic rituals — and the reason most Nephandi gain no additional power from their sacrifices — is that the victims are unwilling. Every point of Quintessence pulled out of the blood of an unwilling victim generates an equal and opposite measure of psychic Resonance absolutely opposed to the murderer and everything he or she stands for. This Resonance cancels out any benefit there might be from blood on the altar (apart from pleasing one's Dark Masters). However, a willing sacrifice — such as a Celestial Chorus priest who martyrs herself to save her flock, a Verbena acolyte willingly burnt in the Wicker Man to end a famine or a Nephandic groupie who really and truly believes that the best thing she can do with her life is spill it on the ground for the greater glory of the Dark Masters — gives a great deal of power to a ritual. This sort of devotion can't be mentally compelled or blackmailed, but it can be carefully taught. There are certain Nephandi who raise children as "innocent lambs," treating them well and telling them: "The Dark Masters are your friends. The Dark Masters are better than Barney. There's nothing more wonderful than to be sacrificed to the Dark Masters — but we won't do that yet. We'll save it for a special occasion. All praise the Dark Masters." Verbena, Hermetics, Euthanatos and particularly traditional members of the Chorus engage in similar practices, but with domestic animals — particularly lambs, goats, chickens and calves. They raise them with a great deal of special care and special treatment, then use them as the centerpiece (and main course) of seasonal rituals and feasts. As vampires know, the amount of life energy in such a creature is not as great as it is in a human, but there are also less mural qualms about killing a chicken or lamb. Many people find the concept of sacrifice distasteful, but it is included here both as a story element and as an important part of both ancient and modern magical and religious belief. However, a Storyteller is free to disallow sacrifice as a source of magical power if it is a story element she does not want to deal with, if it's inappropriate to particular magical ceremony or if the proper rites and rituals have not been observed by the player's character. A Verbena might gain between two and five points of Quintessence from an appropriately raised and humanely slaughtered lamb as part of a May Day feast. Then again, the lamb may not be that innocent or willing, and any possible bonus might be spoiled by negative Resonance. It is a matter of Storyteller opinion and judgment whether any particular sacrifice holds power beyond the beliefs of'the person performing the ritual. '• • • •' Expel Base Energy from Matter & Forces, Sublimate Quintessential Life, Permanently Enchant Matter & Forces, Suffuse Matter & Forces, Create Soulgem, Tap Wellspring As Disciples of Prime learned to divert and ripple the flow of ether through the Patterns of existence, Adepts discover how to return the Quintessence to the Tellurian, at least from settled and unconnected Patterns (Matter and Forces). Doing so has the direct and deadly effect of erasing them from mental, physical and spiritual existence. This energy returns immediately to the Tapestry as the object vanishes forever, but with proper use of other Prime magic, the mage can sometimes divert a small measure of the released power into his other Effects. Adepts also learn how to sublimate the Quintessential patterns of living Tass so as to create Artifacts and Talismans, as well as those nonliving wonders meant to be grafted to living creatures, such as cybernetic arms or jeweled slippers that never come off until the wearer is dead. The mage also learns how to take the nonliving Patterns of existence which are not suffused with free Quintessence and infuse them with Quintessential energy from his Avatar, creating Tass, or sublimating that Tass into a Periapt resonating with the power of his own Avatar. Such a Periapt is called a Soulgem. At places with strong Resonance, the Adepts of Prime also possess the wondrous ability to reach deep into the earth and tap a wellspring of free Quintessence. This act is the metaphysical equivalent of opening a fire hydrant on a hot day — it will soon be shut off, but is very refreshing while it lasts. Doing so may also recharge the Quintessence of Periapts in a controlled Effect. In conjunction with other Spheres, the mage can enchant objects with selective qualities, enhance magical powers and place them into items permanently or disperse all manner of Patterns back into the Ether. Example Effects '• • • • '''Create Talismans and Artifacts Although it's technically possible to create some forms of minor magical items with lesser Prime power, most potent objects require at least an Adept's knowledge of Prime. The mage essentially concentrates Prime energy and reweaves it into the desired Effects (using other Spheres known, or guided by special grimoires and mentors), imbuing the object with a magical Pattern in addition to its own natural qualities. The item gains certain powers, perhaps even taking on elements of the mage's Resonance and personality. A mage can also use this power to create a Soulgem, a special Periapt that concentrates Quintessence with her own Resonance. Such an item is tied intimately to the mage's Avatar, and it can be used by only the mage herself. '• • • •''' Flames of Purification Mages of the Celestial Chorus are not destructive by nature. Still, they have been known to wield the power of Prime to cleanse reality of abominations. By fanning her focus over a chosen object, a Chorister can invoke this Effect and cause the object to burst into mystical flames. This fire sheds no heat, yet it devours quickly the target. The mage releases the object's Quintessence back into the ephemera of the Tapestry. The item suffers aggravated damage, and its Pattern evaporates into nothingness if it's destroyed completely. Only inanimate objects or forces can be dispersed with this power. With the Bond of Blood variant, the mage can even channel a tiny amount of this Quintessential destruction into a separate Effect. '• • • •' Wellspring When a mage finds a place of strong Resonance that matches her own power, she can reaffirm her place in the Tapestry and draw strength from the matching emotions. The mage simply "opens up" to the power carried by those emotions, and refreshes her Quintessence naturally. It's like a sudden shot of energy that comes straight into the mage's innermost drives. What constitutes acceptably strong and appropriate Resonance is, of course, up to the Storyteller. A mage generally needs to use an Effect of this sort at a place where the Resonance is powerful enough that it's felt even by normal people. Even if the location isn't a Node, the mage can draw a small amount of Quintessence from it (generally one point for every three successes scored on the Effect, up to a limit of the mage's Avatar rating). Once the mage has filled up her reservoir of Resonance (drawn out Quintessence equal to her Resonance Trait rating), she's "used up" the metaphysical power in the place, and she will have to come back later for more. '• • • • •' Expel Base Energy from Life, Alter Quintessental Flow, Nullify Paradox, Permanently Enchant Life, Suffuse Life, Create Soulflower, Create Node, Fountains of Paradise Masters of Prime can blast living beings out of existence — body, mind and spirit — shutting off the flow of Quintessence to their Patterns like cutting off light to an image on a screen. The Celestial Chorus calls this act "erasing a name from the Book of Life." Fortunately, doing so does not affect the Book of History or the Book of Destiny (although Masters of Time and Entropy can do both these deeds). More kindly, Masters of Prime may also increase the flow of Prime through a being, refreshing the Quintessence of Avatars instantly. Masters of the Chorus in particular learn how to atone for their sins against reality, channeling Quintessence to nullify Paradox as part of "Penance." Pope Honorius, also a Master of Time, used this Effect to create the fabled "Perpetual Indulgences of Pope Honorius," which forgave not only one's present sins but a measure of one's future sins as well. Dreamspeakers are known to charge special crystals with Prime energy designed specifically to attract and nullify Paradox, while Hermetic mages form elaborate wards and counter-sigils to reinforce their spells with Prime energy. Masters also know how to enchant any living being or spirit permanently, able to grant them blessings as do the fae and the spirits of the Umbra. Living things may also be suffused with Quintessence to create living Tass, and the Master may also suffuse a living thing with the Quintessence of his own Avatar to create a Soulflower, a living Periapt (though it needn't be an actual flower). The Masters may now also reach into the earth and tap a wellspring of free Quintessence anywhere, not just at spots with strong Resonance, creating pure uncolored magic in an Effect the Ahl-i-Batin call "The Fountains of Paradise." Even more wondrous, where Resonance is strong, Masters of Prime can harness the power of the ley lines and dragon paths to create a new Node, or consecrate a certain cycle of the seasons as a Juncture, though these are mighty rituals that are not lightly attempted. It is theorized that the Oracles of Prime may create a Node or a Juncture wherever they please. Example Effects '• • • • • '''Fount of Paradise The famed Akashic fount allows the mage to reseat his Pattern with respect to the Tellurian, refreshing his Quintessence anywhere and any time. Akashic Brothers also use this Effect through meditation, while Choristers pray for holy inspiration. The mage simply uses this Effect and each success translates into a point of Quintessence restored to his Avatar. '• • • • • Paradox Ward Although only Archmages of Prime would know for sure, mages surmise that the nature of Paradox runs counter to the smoothing effects of Prime. This Effect draws upon that theory, negating the worst results of Paradox with a charge of Quintessence. The mage invests some symbol of his workings with Quintessence, showing that he puts utmost effort and care into his magic. Then, instead of rebounding or twisting in unusual and unexpected ways, the magic takes form exactly as desired, powered by the Quintessence. Each point of Quintessence channeled with such a rote (up to the successes scored) nullifies one point of Paradox. With a little duration, the mage can set this Effect up in advance right before casting a more powerful Effect, or he can add this extra care and power to another Effect conjunctionally as he weaves it. • • • • • '''Master's Enchantment This catch-all describes the greatest enchantments known to Masters of Prime — the enchantment of a living being, place or time with the power of Prime. Enchanting a living creature enables the mage to create a Relic, a magical being or blessing on a person. Enchanting an area, often by bending ley lines or channeling natural energies, creates a Node. By consecrating a specific time with adherence to rituals and patterns, the mage can create Junctures where regular surges of Quintessence spring forth. Naturally, such-superlative enchantments represent the pinnacle of the Master's craft. Few mages even attempt such vulgar feats any more, and the number of mages who could complete such a task — or even know that it's possible — dwindles every day. A mage who creates a Node or Juncture essentially makes a temporary ripple in the Tapestry, where a specific space (with correspondence) or time (with Time magic) surges with Prime energy. The mage must meet the full requirements of the area and the duration, and such a task qualifies at least as an outlandish feat (requiring 10 or more successes in addition to the duration and area). Creating a new Node permanently is a job for an entire circle of Masters, and it can backfire and blow all of the mages into oblivion. As rare as they are, Nodes are easier to find than create. Category:Sphere/Mage